Once Apon A Dream
by RoryLogan-LL
Summary: Rory's back from her trip on the Obama campaign, what's next in her life? A new man? Or something totally different? ROGAN!
1. Chapter 1

So basically I felt the overwhelming urge to write a fanfic, so, here it is. I'm hoping to make a few chapters on it at least, but here's chapter 1! :)

* * *

_Everything seemed to be happening so fast, like a blur. All I knew was that my ankles were fat, my stomach was HUGE, and I was screaming bloody murder. Then, suddenly, it was over, that's when I saw her. She was so small and fragile-looking, the most precious thing in the entire world. She was…perfect. "Don't worry" I said "I'll take care of you."_

**23 years later**

"Miss?" Why was Logan here? Most of all, why was he calling me "miss"? Was I dreaming? I must be.

"Miss, we're here."

My head became a little clearer and I opened my eyes. There were giants standing around everywhere, and everything was a little blurry. I searched for the owner of the voice I had heard, it belonged to the man sitting to my right, and apparently I was blocking him in.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, and I could feel the color rising in my cheeks.

"No problem, just wanted to make sure I didn't end up flyin' to Tokyo or something."

"What?"

"It was a joke…cuz the plane will be leaving to go to another place…"

"Oh…right!" More color.

I quickly grabbed my stuff and headed off the plane. I couldn't get that dream out of my head. It almost…haunted me. Why was I dreaming about Logan anyway? We broke up about two years ago, maybe a little less. Oh I couldn't remember. I spotted my luggage rolling down the belt and grabbed it, heading toward the door. It was cold outside, where was my jacket? Shoot, I probably left it on the plane.

"Taxi!" I called to the first cab I saw, no luck. I tried again.

"Taxi!" This time there was another voice, I recognized it from somewhere. Oh well, a cab pulled over, who cares if I have to share with another person, I can deal with it. I didn't realize until I had all my stuff in the trunk and was sitting in the cab when the other person got in.

"Your jacket." He said.

"What?" I looked at him; it was the guy from the plane, great. "Oh, thanks."

"Stars Hollow, please. Connecticut." I just wanted to get this ride over and done.

"And you, sir? Where are you headed?"

His answer took me by surprise. "Same place. I'm going to Stars Hollow too."

"What?! Why are you going to Stars Hollow?"

"Oh, well I'm actually heading to my sisters' friends' wedding. Her name's Lulu, and I'm Josh."

I looked at him blankly. What was this?

"And you are…."

"Oh, I'm Rory."


	2. Chapter 2

The alarm clock buzzed loudly, waking me from my dream. It took a moment to put my thoughts together; what day was it? I remembered getting off the plane and the ride home with "Josh". The ride home was nice, I guess. He asked for my number at the end of the drive, maybe he was kinda cute...

* * *

I woke up when I heard Rory's alarm clock, I wasn't used to another person in the house; except of course Paul Anka, me and him go waayyy back! Of course I was glad that my daughter was home, but I was dreading what I had to tell her, especially after she told me about the guy she met on her way home.

I heard someone coming up the stairs, should I pretend to be asleep? Sooner or later, I'll have to tell her. Maybe I'll just pretend that it never happened, how much damage could it possibly do?

* * *

**8 months later**

"Hunny, I'm workin' the late shift tonight. Some kids have been trashin' some of the government buildings lately. Man, I hate teenagers."

"Oh, ok. You'll be careful won't you?"

"Of course I'll be careful, it's not like it's real dangerous anyway…"

There's his attitude again. "Ya I know, but still."

"Sure. Gotta go. Bye." He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Love you." I called after him, but I guess he didn't hear me.

Sometimes I didn't get him. Josh and I have been going out for almost 8 months. Everything seemed to be going fine, until a little bit ago. I actually even thought he was going to propose soon; my mom would say we were rushing into things, but I think I really do love him. The last time I felt like this was…NO! Why can't I ever stop myself! It's like I'm cursed!

My thoughts were interrupted by the phone. "Oh, hey mom! I'm glad you called."

* * *

I heard her voice pick up the phone; I was hoping it would go to voice mail. Obviously this problem wasn't going to go away by itself, I had to tell her. Why did he have to call again?

"Hey hunny, um…I have something that I need to tell you."

"Uh oh, sounds bad, should I call a doctor in case I faint?" she joked

"Ha, maybe. What I need to tell you is…um…I got my hair cut!" I just couldn't bring myself to tell her, everything was going so good with Josh.

"What is it REALLY? You can tell me, mom, you don't have to worry."

Fine, I can do this. "Ok, here it goes…Logan called."


	3. Chapter 3

"W-W-What?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing! Was this some kind of conspiracy? Everything was going so well with Josh, then things get a little rocky and suddenly the ex-boyfriend that I can't stop thinking about calls my mom!? No, this doesn't seem right.

"Uh, ya. H-He said he wanted to have dinner with you, a-and talk."

Dinner?! If you want to "talk" to your ex-girlfriend from almost 3 years ago, you do it over lunch, definitely not over dinner!

"Well, what did you tell him?"

"I told him that I'd give you his number and tell you that he'd like you to call him back. I also told him that he might not have a good chance of you calling him back, but then he said he'd just keep calling."

So, Logan Huntzberger wanted to have dinner with me and "talk"? I really don't buy this. But I guess I SHOULD have dinner with him, or at least call him to get him off of my mom's back.

"Ok, what's his number?"

"Are you serious? You're actually going to call him?"

"Yes, I think I will."

* * *

As I hung up the phone, I couldn't believe the conversation I had just had! I thought Rory would freak-out about Logan calling. Maybe she wasn't as over him as I thought she was.

* * *

Dialing the number felt strange to me. It was as if it had been my destiny to dial these numbers in this exact order. I still loved him, and some part of me said that maybe Josh was only a temporary love interest. The phone was ringing and my heart was ready to explode.

"Hello?" my heart skipped a beat.

"Um, hi, Logan?"

"Ya?"

"It-It's me, Rory."

* * *

Seriously!? Rory was calling me back? I couldn't believe my ears, was this some kind of trick? It had to be!

"R-Rory? Really?"

"Uh, ya, I do believe it's me."

"Wow."

"Yup."

"Did your mom tell you why I called?"

"Ya…"

"So would you be ok with that?"

"I guess so…"

"Can we meet in Hartford?"

"Sure, just tell me the place and time."

* * *

It was Tuesday night, Josh was out…again, and I was having a "date" with my ex. Of course I had NO idea of what to wear! I still couldn't believe it, I was going to see Logan tonight, it seemed totally unreal!

I got to the restaurant and saw that Logan was already waiting at a table. I knew things would be awkward.

"H-Hey. Have you ordered yet?"

"Nope, I was waiting for you." A true gentleman.

"So how've you been?"

"Oh you know, been doin' this and that. I own my own company now."

"Really? I'm glad. You were always destined for great things."

"So, what have you been up to, Ace?" My heart skipped, and suddenly I started to break down.

"Uh, hold that thought." I said, hiding my face "I gotta use the bathroom." I got up from the table and ran to the bathroom. I heard him mutter "oh, ok" as I left. The moment I entered the doorway to the bathroom, I broke down into tears.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey guys, here's chapter four. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry to everyone who was being alerted by email about everything I was doing. I was rearranging and editing, because I had forgotten to. I'll try to keep remembering to edit before uploading so we can avoid getting a million emails!_**

* * *

Why was I doing this?! I was sitting here crying my life away and Logan was out in the restaurant, probably wondering why he even called me in the first place. Ok, if I could only bring myself to suppress the tears, I could go back out and face him. Maybe I could even make it a somewhat "pleasant" evening. Well, here goes nothing.

* * *

Man, why I was I doing this? She obviously didn't want to get back together with me. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to get back together with her, for some reason, I just had to see her. I couldn't stand not seeing her. When she had come into the restaurant, she looked more beautiful than ever, I almost broke down into tears. And then she had to go to the "bathroom"? What was she doing? Calling someone to come get her out of having dinner with me? Probably.

I looked up and saw that a waiter was coming my way. "Excuse me, could I get a bottle of…something really strong?" "Oh…sure, just a minute." Was the reply I got, was it promising? Wasn't sure yet.

I decided to occupy myself with staring at the art pieces on the wall. Who knew, maybe Rory was climbing out the bathroom window…

A few minutes later, the waiter came by again. "Here you go sir. We only serve hard liquor at the bar, so I hope this will do. Oh, and can I see your ID real quick?" I showed it to him, it wasn't a great picture. It obviously met his standards because he gave me a quick nod and shuffled away.

I poured myself a glass and started drinking. On glass number two, something amazing happened; I saw Rory walking over to the table. "Hey Ace, how you feelin'?" I was starting to get drunk. "Come on, grab a glass."

"Oh I feel better, thanks. But I think I'll pass on the…" she pointed at the cup in my hand "…drink."

"NO! I insist! It's a celebration! Come on!" I was now almost done with glass number 3 and started filling up the other glass for Rory.

"Well, ok, maybe one."

We talked and drank, and drank and talked, and drank some more. This went on most of the night. Drinking and talking, then more drinking and less talking, and then just drinking. Suddenly, it was morning, and I had a huge headache. I was just in the process of figuring out the rest of the night when I realized that I was not alone in my bed.


	5. Chapter 5

I was awake, but the alarm clock hadn't gone off yet, so I turned to face my alarm clock and slowly opened my eyes to check the time. My heart quickened, this didn't look right. I wasn't in my apartment! I sat up and saw Logan looking at me across the room, fully dressed. I however was not dressed and I quickly started finding random clothes on the ground that I recognized to throw on. My head was buzzing; I tried to think about last night. I didn't remember anything, and that was scary. As soon as I was fully clothed, I crawled onto the bed and sat down, looking Logan straight in the eye. I thought I should say something, but he beat me to it.

"Hey."

"Hey." I didn't know what else to say.

"Did you sleep ok?"

"I think so, I don't exactly remember…" I wish I could remember…

"Me either."

Silence…

"So I guess I should probably get going…"

"Ya, probably."

I don't think that was the answer I had wanted him to give me, and somehow, it made me mad. Not just mad, but almost…furious. So I jumped to my feet, grabbed my stuff and headed out the door, slamming it behind me. Then I realized; where was my car? Was it still at the restaurant; was it outside his apartment building? Where was I anyway? I'd never been to this apartment before.

Don't ask me how I got home, because I'm not sure, but I did, and when I got there, Josh was waiting for me.

* * *

Where was she? She never comes home late, especially not a day late! Maybe I was just anxious. I paced around the room a few times, that's when I heard the elevator down the hall. My heart skipped a beat and I thought I was going to have a heart attack when the key slid into the lock on the door; and then, it swung open.

"Hey! Where've you been! I was so worried!"

"Oh, sorry, I guess I should've called. I went to visit my mom yesterday and ended up spending the night there." You would've thought she was telling the truth if you were listening to her voice, but I was 

watching her eyes and she was making zero contact. That meant she was lying. I decided then and there that maybe I just didn't want to know where she had been, and why she was lying about it.

"Rory?"

"Ya?" she looked flushed

"Uh…I have something that I want to ask you. Maybe you should sit down." She seemed to look confused, and slightly…surprised. She sat down on the bed and I started fidgeting with my jacket, I could feel it in my pocket. I had to go through with this, so, I took a deep breath, and got down on one knee. She drew in a sharp breath; she knew what was happening. There was no turning back now. I took out the little blue box and opened it.

"R-Rory? Will you m-marry me?"


	6. Chapter 6

What?! Was he serious? I know maybe I had wanted him to propose to me, but I didn't anymore. Especially that Logan was back in my life. I knew something had to happen now, I mean, me and Logan slept together! Why on earth would I do that?! I was with Josh! Maybe it didn't happen…I mean I didn't actually remember having the sex, which also means I didn't remember if we used protection…oh what a horrible day!

"Uhmm…" he looked so scared, and I only had one option "I-I think that I should think about it first."

"What?! Why? We're going so good and I want to marry you." Oh no, why was he being so demanding?

"Well, I just think I should think about it, make sure it's what's best for us."

"You mean make one of your stupid pro/con lists and ask your mommy to decide for you?"

"Hey! What's wrong with you?! You're being a total ASS!"

"Oh ya, whatever, just forget I even asked!"

"No! I will not forget it! We need to talk about this!"

"The only thing we need to talk about is when you'll be moved out of my apartment!" And then he was gone, the door slamming behind him. I couldn't believe it! What did he think he was, the owner of everything and everyone? I payed for most of the apartment! Then I looked down and saw the little blue box still open, sitting on the bed post. I picked up the ring and examined it, it was pretty nice. Actually, it was really nice; how in the world was he able to afford this ring? He only ever did security guard jobs! He wasn't even an actual police man!

Whatever, I had bigger problems to worry about. I picked up my cell phone and dialed the familiar number. "Mom? Can I come over? I really need to talk to you."

* * *

I couldn't believe what I had just heard, I mean, I knew that Rory was going to go to dinner with Logan, but I never would have thought! Then Josh?! What was that? I had no words, and even if I did, I wouldn't have been able to say them. So, I just stared at my daughter while she waited for me to have some kind of response. Finally I was able to muster up a small "wow."

"Oh mom! Please help me here; this is when I really need your support! I could be pregnant! There could be a human being starting to grow inside me right now!" I barely heard her, I was…dazed, confused; only the sound of her cell phone ringing made me snap out of it. When I looked at her, she had a strange look on her face, I wasn't sure if I'd ever seen that look before, not on her at least. It seemed like she was between being horror struck, and about to cry. As soon as she put her phone away she broke into tears.

"Hunny, what's going on, what happened?" I asked frantically

"Jo-o-osh" more sobbing

"What about Josh? Was it him that just called? Are you staying with him? Hunny, please tell me something, I can't help unless you tell me."

"Josh…h-h-he's d-d-dea-a-a-d!" What? Josh was dead? How the hell did this happen?!

"Oh Rory, what happened?"

"H-he w-went to work and there was some shoplifter with a g-g-gun!"

"I'm so sorry, Rory. Come here, what do you want to do? We can sit here all night and watch 'I Love Lucy' episodes, or 'Fatso'? What about 'Charlie and the Chocolate Factory' you love that movie, I could go get some pizza and ice cream if you want."

"It's y-you that loves Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, mom." And then she smiled, maybe it wasn't the end of the world after all.

"Well it's those darn 'oompa loompas'." I said.

* * *

**_Well there you guys go, I hope you all liked it. Please Review! I know I've never asked you guys to before, but I'm not getting THAT many reviews and I would really like the feedback, good or bad, improvements, questions, and things you liked. Everything works. Thanks!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok guys, I put this in the last chapter, but I'm going to say it again. Please, please, please review! lol I LOVE your guys' feedback and would like to see what I could improve on or what you guys like. Thanks!**

* * *

When I woke up, it didn't seem as if yesterday had happened. It all seemed unreal, like a dream; then it dawned on me and I couldn't stop the tears rolling down my cheeks. I didn't think my mom was up yet, so I just sat there, thinking. Then suddenly there was a sound that woke me from my dazed state; I jumped, _just my cell phone_, I thought. Looking for it, I tried to compose myself.

"Hello? Oh uh, hey. No, no I'm fine. It's nothing. Well, um…ok. See you soon, bye." I quickly left mom a note and started driving towards New York.

* * *

I was so nervous; I thought I was going to have a heart attack because my heart was beating so fast. When I had called her I half expected her to yell at me, she seemed angry when she had left my apartment, but when she answered, she sounded strangely, sad. When I asked her if she was ok, she said she was fine, but I didn't think it was true. That's when I asked her to meet me, I needed to talk to her, and I thought she needed to talk to me.

It seemed like she would be in Stars Hallow, so it would take a little to get here, but it almost seemed like she wouldn't ever come. Then, there she was. Her beautiful brown curls. She looked amazing, and I knew I still loved her. I only asked her to have coffee; I thought that we should "talk".

"Hey!"

"Hey." She answered, had she been crying? Her eyes looked a little puffy and red. Plus she had streaks down her cheeks.

"Are you ok?" I had to ask, it seemed like something horrible had happened, and my stomach dropped.

"Um…well, not really." She had a half-smile, almost as if she was laughing at her own pain.

"Well, what's wrong? What happened?" I got a blank look, it seemed like she was trying to figure out whether to tell me or not. "Come on, Rory, you can trust me."

Tears started welling up in her eyes; one betrayed her and ran down her sweet face. I could tell that she was trying with all her force to keep from crying, she tried looking away.

After a few minutes, she croaked out "Josh." Then abruptly shut her mouth and closed her eyes.

"Rory, do you want to go somewhere more private and talk? We could go back to my apartment, or the park…"

"S-sure, y-you're apartment s-sounds f-fine." So I quickly paid for the coffee and led Rory out to my car where she got into the passenger seat.

* * *

I didn't know what to do, I **did** want to be somewhere more private in case I really started crying, but I didn't want to be somewhere private with Logan, just in case. So I just sat in his car while he drove us to his apartment. Once we got there, he led me up to his apartment where I just sat down on the couch. Suddenly, I couldn't hold anything in any longer, and started crying.

"Rory? What's wrong? You know you can tell me anything." I knew I had to tell him, I couldn't just keep it bottled up inside for much longer; I took a deep breath to compose myself.

"Josh. H-he's dead." There. I said it. It actually felt so much better to have that weight lifted off my chest!

"What?" He seemed to think I was joking, or just didn't comprehend, I couldn't tell. Suddenly more confident, I went on.

"Josh, he's dead. He was killed by a shoplifter who had a gun, that's all they told me."

"Ok, I get it, Josh is dead…but who is, or was, Josh?" That's when I realized that I hadn't told Logan about Josh! Oh man!

"Oh, well, um….Josh is, was, my um….boyfriend" Here it comes…

"You're boyfriend? Oh, ok." That's it? I expected something bigger…

Then, I didn't know why because I was maybe pregnant, my ex-boyfriend was sitting in the county morgue, and Logan was back in my life, but, I felt strangely relaxed. So I laid my head against Logan's chest and let him hold me.


	8. Chapter 8

When I woke up, I felt safe, happy. Even though a lot of things in my life were going wrong, it was ok. I looked up to find Logan watching me, I smiled at him.

"How was your nap?" He asked.

"Oh it was good." I said, yawning. "Have you been watching me this whole time?"

"Well you are fascinating to watch." When he said that I thought I would feel self-conscious, but I didn't. Actually, I liked that he watched me.

"What time is it?" It looked like it was starting to get dark.

"Almost 6:00, are you hungry? You haven't eaten since…well before we had coffee." I didn't really notice that I was **extremely** hungry until he said that.

"Uh, yes actually. Do you have anything to eat?"

"Do I have anything to eat? Rory Gilmore is asking me, Logan Huntzberger if I have anything to eat. Of course I have stuff to eat…well I at least have lunch meat, and…peanut butter." He smiled at me and my heart melted. Then he shifted me so I could support my own weight and got up to walk over to his kitchen. I heard him open the refrigerator and him give an involuntary "hmmmm".

"What-" I said "-got nothin' but beer?"

"Well, Ace, I don't know what to say, gotta have my place stalked for those wild parties Finn throws here."

"Are you kidding me? You still hang out with Finn, oh that brings back memories…"

"Good one's I hope."

"Oh definitely good ones, unless you call Finn stripping down to nothing but his socks and putting his underwear on his head while dancing on the table to 'build me up, buttercup' a bad memory."

"That was a seriously good memory. How drunk was he again? Here ya go, Ace. Turkey sandwich."

"Thanks. And if I do remember correctly, he hadn't started drinking yet."

"Oh right, he was trying to stay sober to impress that one blonde chick…Suzie? Madison? I never remember the names."

"If you ask me, he impressed her all right." My mind started filling with old memories of Logan, Collin, Finn, the Life and Death Brigade, Lucy, Olivia, Paris…_hmm I should call her soon_.

He started laughing, but then stopped and turned to me.

"Rory, are you happy?" That was a complicated answer, but I think I had it now.

"I don't think I was, but I think things are gonna be getting better; what about you?"

"Same here; it feels almost as if I'm getting a second chance, and I wanna do it right this time."

"Ya…" I looked into his eyes and I knew he felt the same way I did, almost like nothing in the world mattered anymore, we were where we were supposed to be. There was a connection between us, it had gotten smaller, but never disappeared, and now, it was glowing again.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 8! I'm not sure when I'll have chapter 9 up, I still need to write it, but I'll get it up as soon as I can if I have enough reviews. Now go frolic in in the meadows of review central, lol.


End file.
